Firewhiskey
by GoldenNickel
Summary: Albus gets drunk at James' graduation party and kisses Scorpius.  I'm bad at summaries.  Rated T for: Sexual references and language. WARNING: SLASH! If you don't like it, move on.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: New story! My first multi-chaptered HP story so I hope it's good :) Enjoy.  
Disclaimer: Anything you recognize belongs to JK Rowling.**

Albus Potter took one last swig off the fire whiskey bottle and then let the bottle drop to the floor, where it hit the carpet and rolled away. Albus, having drank the whole bottle himself, stumbled into the main room of the Potter house to join the other guests at the party.

It was a celebration for James' graduation from Hogwarts, and Albus was determined to have a good time. He didn't resent his older brother; In fact he was very happy that James had been so successful. Getting a job as an Auror straight out of Hogwarts was a great accomplishment.

Still, it had only reminded Albus that he had no clue what he wanted to do after graduating, and he was headed for his seventh year.

Scorpius Malfoy walked up to his best friend and raised an eyebrow. "Been drinking, have we?"

"Maybe a- a little," Albus slurred. He looked up at Scorpius, and noted the disappointed look in his eyes. Then again, Albus was used to that look. Scorpius, being one of the top students at Hogwarts, always scolded Albus when he didn't do his homework, or when he skipped classes because he just didn't feel like going. "Merlin, you sound like my Aunt Hermione," Albus would always tell him.

Scorpius sighed and put a hand on Albus' shoulder. He led him into the kitchen, where they could be alone. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing!" Albus sounded offended. "I just fancied a bit of a drink, is all."

"So you just nicked it from your father, is that it?"

"As a matter of fact, no," Albus stated, "My dad told me I could drink tonight, because it's a special event."

"I'm sure he didn't mean you could drink a whole bottle of fire whiskey," Scorpius countered.

"He didn't specify how much I could or could not drink," Albus said angrily, "So excuse me for taking advantage of the occasion."

"Al," Scorpius sighed, "Why are you getting so angry?"

"Because you're a bloody prat, that's why!" Albus snarled, "Always telling me what to do! 'Al, do your homework.' 'Al, go to class.' 'Al, I don't think that's a very good idea.' I'm bloody sick of it."

Scorpius stared blankly as Albus stormed out of the kitchen and up the stairs to his bedroom. Scorpius quickly followed him, worried about his friend. When he reached Albus' door, he knocked quietly.

"Go away," he heard Albus say.

"I can't." Scorpius said, knocking again.

"Why the Bloody Hell not?"

"I'm a Hufflepuff, remember? Loyal friend even when you're acting like an arse."

Albus' door flew open and Scorpius was greeted by Albus' angry face. "I am not being an arse, Scorpius!"

"Got you to open the door, though," Scorpius smiled slightly, and Albus sighed and walked back into his room, sitting on the bed.

Scorpius walked over and sat next to Albus.

"Al, what's up with you? Seriously, I know something's wrong."

Albus didn't answer.

"Did I do something?" Scorpius guessed.

Albus looked at Scorpius, some of the anger disappearing. "No, it's not you."

"Then what?"

"I'm just….jealous I guess."

"Of what?"

"I don't know! James, I suppose. He's- he's graduated, and he got a j-job. What have I got? One more year to figure out what the hell I want to do with my life."

Scorpius hesitated, then reached over and gently made Albus look at him.

"You'll figure it out," he said, "Not everyone knows what they want to do when they leave Hogwarts. Hell, I don't even know."

"You? But you-'re the top student of our class. Perfect grades in every class."

"So? That doesn't mean I know what I'm going to do when I graduate."

Albus blinked a few times, and then sighed. He brushed his hair back, messing it up just like his father sometimes did.

"Thanks, Scor," he said quietly, looking down at the floor.

"No problem, what are friends for?"

Albus smiled slightly and stood up. He immediately fell back on the bed, too dizzy to steady himself.

He groaned softly and covered his eyes. His anger had allowed him to escape the effects of the fire whiskey, but now he was starting to feel just how drunk he was.

Scorpius watched as Albus covered his mouth and held his stomach. He put his arm around Albus' waist and led him to the bathroom, where Albus promptly emptied his stomach into the toilet. Scorpius sat on the edge of the tub and put a hand on Albus' back.

When Albus was done, Scorpius gave him a drink of water and helped him back to his room. As Scorpius was lowering Albus onto the bed, Albus suddenly grabbed Scorpius' shirt and pulled him down too.

Scorpius landed face down on top of Albus, and hastily stood up, embarrassed.

"What?" Albus laughed, "I thought you fancied blokes?"

Scorpius felt his face turning red. "Well, yeah….but you're my best mate."

Albus smiled up at Scorpius and pulled him onto the bed again, then rolled onto his side and wrapped his arms around Scorpius.

"Al, you're drunk," Scorpius said, trying to push Albus off him. He felt his temperature rising as Albus clutched as his shirt.

"Only a little," Albus laughed.

"Come on," Scorpius said, making Albus release his shirt, "Let go before you do something you'll regret in the morning."

"Like this?" Albus asked, surprising Scorpius with a hard kiss on the lips.

Scorpius' eyes widened as he tried to push Albus away. After a few moments of struggling, Scorpius closed his eyes and kissed Albus back, twice as hard.

Caught up in the moment, Scorpius flipped Albus on top of him and continued kissing him.

When they finally broke the kiss, Albus stared down at Scorpius and smiled.

"Thought you didn't like me because I was your best mate," Albus teased.

"Thought you didn't like blokes," Scorpius challenged.

"Fair enough," Albus laughed and kissed him again.

"Ok, now really," Scorpius said, "Let's not do anything more until tomorrow. When you're sober."

Albus pouted as Scorpius gently pushed him off and then stood up.

"Go to sleep," Scorpius said.

"You'll leave," Albus said, biting his lip.

Scorpius shook his head. "I won't."

Albus smiled and closed his eyes, quickly drifting off to sleep.

Scorpius bit his own lip and walked down stairs, where the last party guests were leaving. He fell onto the couch and pushed his face into the pillow. He was afraid that, in the morning, Albus would regret ever kissing him. 'What if he's mad at me?' he thought. He could handle rejection, even though he'd secretly liked Albus since their 4th year, but he couldn't handle it if Albus stopped being friends with him completely.

Harry walked into the living room and, seeing that Scorpius was upset, didn't question the fact that Scorpius would probably be sleeping there that night. It had happened before. Scorpius often spent the night at the Potters. He and Albus were so inseparable, even Harry could see that they liked each other, even if Albus said he didn't like blokes.

Harry just walked into his and Ginny's bedroom and sent a Patronus to Draco, letting him know where his son would be for the night.

**PLEASE REVIEW! I wanna know what people think so I can continue :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Couldn't resist posting the next chapter today. :) I expect a lot of reviews! :D**

Albus opened his eyes in the morning, and then quickly shut them. The sunlight pouring into the room made his head want to explode. His memories from the night before were slightly clouded, but Albus did remember one thing.

'Oh, Merlin….I kissed Scorpius….' He sat up and ran his fingers through his hair. 'I threw up and then kissed him….' The first thought that popped into Albus' mind after that was, 'That must've tasted awful for Scorpius.' But he quickly forgot that as his bedroom door opened as his father walked in.

"About time you woke up," Harry's laugh seemed a little too loud for Albus. "Scorpius is downstairs," Harry continued, then noted the sick expression on his son's face. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Fine, dad," Albus lied.

Harry raised his eyebrows, not convinced. "How much did you drink last night?"

Albus looked at the floor, unwilling to lie yet not wanting to tell the truth. "Maybe a bit too much….I'm sorry, dad."

"I suppose it's my fault, for letting you drink."

"I'll be of age in a few months," Albus said, "And anyway, it's only because I'd never had alcohol before. Now I know my limit."

Harry sighed and retreated from the room. "No more drinking for a long time."

"Definitely," Albus said.

After the door was shut, Albus stood up and held his head. He could smell the alcohol on his clothes and went to change them. Halfway through getting dressed, Albus decided he needed a shower. In the back of his mind, his conscious was telling him to stop avoiding Scorpius and face up to what he'd done. He swatted away that thought and walked to the bathroom and got in the shower.

Downstairs Scorpius sighed when he heard the shower turn on. 'He's avoiding me,' he thought. 'I bet he'd mad at me….he is soooo mad at me.'

Scorpius sat on the couch and buried his head in his hands. He looked up when he heard footsteps in the room, and saw Lily Potter standing in front of him.

"Uh…" was all Scorpius could think to say, causing Lily to laugh.

"I just came to tell you that lunch is ready if you want some."

"Oh…sure," Scorpius said and he stood up and followed Lily to the kitchen.

In the shower, Albus stood under the running water and stared blankly at the faucet. After fifteen minutes of this, he decided he couldn't stall any longer and he got dressed and slowly went downstairs. He found Scorpius in the kitchen with James and Lily, and was glad for an excuse not to talk about the night before.

When Albus walked in, Scorpius bit down too hard on his food and ended up biting his tongue. He winced and tried to continue eating normally. Albus, meanwhile, walked over to the cupboard and pulled out a box of cereal silently. He went about making his breakfast/lunch without a word and sat at the table, eating just as silently.

"Wow, this just got awkward," James said, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you two are having a lovers spat."

Albus choked on his cereal, and Scorpius nearly spit out the milk he'd just been taking a sip of. James raised an eyebrow and stood up.

"Just an expression," he said, "I didn't mean anything by it." He laughed and walked out of the room. Lily stood up and followed him, muttering something about boys being weird on her way out.

After another few minutes of silence, Scorpius finally spoke. "I guess….I'll just go home then," he said. Albus bit the inside of his cheek and stayed quiet, not knowing what to say. Scorpius stood up and walked towards the living room, trying not to let out a sob. He swallowed, and went to tell Harry that he was leaving.

Albus stared at the kitchen floor for a few minutes, before realizing that he had just convinced Scorpius that he never wanted to see him again. "Wait!" he yelled, but Scorpius had already left. Albus raced out the front door, bare foot, and desperately tried to catch up with Scorpius. When he finally caught him, Albus tripped and knocked right into the boy, knocking them both to the ground.

"Sc-Scorpius," Albus gasped for air, "Don't leave!"

Scorpius stood up and brushed himself off. He helped Albus to his feet before responding. "Why not?"

"Because, we need to talk about….about last night."

"Are you mad at me?"

"Wha-. No, of course not. If anything you should be mad at me."

Scorpius smiled brightly. "I could never be mad at you, Al."

They walked back to the Potter house together and slipped up to Albus' room.

Fifteen minutes later, Albus found himself lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. Scorpius was sitting on the floor, leaned up against the bed, staring at the floor. They hadn't said a word since they'd arrived in the room, and neither of them knew how to start the conversation.

"I'm sorry," Scorpius said, finally.

"For what?" Albus said, "I'm the one who got drunk."

"I shouldn't have kissed you back."

"Hey," Albus was surprised to find himself laughing, "I'm the one who started it, not you. You know, I think I've liked you for a while."

Scorpius gaped at Albus. "What?" Albus asked eventually.

"I thought you didn't like blokes!" Scorpius exclaimed.

Albus blushed. "I've been….in denial."

Scorpius stared wide-eyed at Albus for a moment more, before throwing a pillow at him.

"What was that for?" Albus yelled, laughing.

"You're a Bloody pain in my arse, Potter," Scorpius said.

"You're one to talk, Malfoy. Took you ages to kiss me, didn't it? All it took was me being drunk, eh?"

Scorpius' laugh stopped short. "You don't think I took advantage of you, do you?"

"No, Scor. I know you'd never do that."

Scorpius stood up and sat on the bed, and Albus rolled over to face him. During the next few moments of silence, Scorpius played absent-mindedly with Albus' hair.

"I don't know what to say," Albus admitted.

"Neither do I….I would say I'm glad this happened….but….I'm sorry it happened when you were drunk."

"It could…happen again," Albus suggested, his face turning Weasley-red. "I am sober now."

Scorpius froze and stared down at Albus. Albus sat up next to Scorpius and leaned in closely.

"I want to kiss you again," he said quietly.

Scorpius responded by closing the gap between them and gently kissing Albus' lips. The night before, the kiss had been rough, but this time it was sweet and both times Scorpius wished it wouldn't end.

They pulled apart and Albus grinned. "Well?" he asked expectantly.

"Well what?" Scorpius asked, "Well, you don't taste like vomit this time?"

"No, although that is a good thing. I meant, well, what do you think?"

"I think we need to kiss again," Scorpius said cockily.

Albus laughed and kissed Scorpius. He leaned back and Scorpius fell into place on top of him. He found himself running his fingers through Scorpius' hair while Scorpius entwined his arms around Albus' waist.

A loud bang scared the two apart as Lily ran into the room. "Hey Al, do you want to play some Quid-." She stopped short when she saw Scorpius lying on top of Albus, the two of them closely pressed against each other. "I…uh….bad time, I guess. Maybe later."

And with that, she ran out of the room and slammed the door behind her.

"Shit," was all Albus said as he stood up and ran after Lily, leaving Scorpius alone on the bed.

**REVIEW! :D Please and thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Woot! Chapter 3! Be happy I decided to spend my Government class typing this, instead of my essay. Yay for Procrastination! O_o**

When Albus caught up with Lily, she was in her bedroom, red-faced. When she saw Albus behind her, she blushed even brighter but stood to face him.

"I'm sorry," she said, but her voice sounded like it was cracking.

"Please don't tell anyone," Albus said desperately.

"Why would I do that?" Lily asked, letting a small smile form on her face. "By all means, go play with your little boy-toy."

Albus sputtered. "What?"

Lily laughed. "Kidding, Al. I don't see why you think it's such a big deal; I mean it's not like we didn't expect this to happen. It's so obvious you and Scor are madly in love."

Albus groaned as Lily burst out laughing and fell onto her bed.

"It's not funny!" Albus whined.

"Actually, it's very funny." Lily gained control of herself again and sat up to look at her brother. "So, when did you two start going out?"

"We haven't, actually," Albus said almost defensively.

"Oh, so you're just friends with benefits?" Lily asked, trying to keep her voice serious.

"No!" Albus exclaimed, "I was a bit drunk last night, and well….stuff happened."

"Oh Merlin!" Lily gasped, "You shagged him?"

"Lily!" Albus yelled, "No! Of course not!"

"But you wanted to," Lily waggled her eyebrows.

Albus didn't reply, his face turning bright red.

"Hah! I knew it!" Lily laughed. "Oh, James is gonna love this!"

"You said you wouldn't tell anyone!" Albus said.

"Sorry, habit. Ok, I won't tell….But you know you have to tell mum and dad eventually, right?"

"Thank you for that cruel reminder," Albus sighed, "Really, though? I don't even know what's going on between Scorpius and I. I'll tell them when I'm a bit less….confused."

"Oh, the struggles of a teenage closet-dweller" Lily sighed dramatically and fell backwards onto her bed. She looked back up at Albus and giggled.

"Shut it, Lils," Albus said angrily, but Lily knew he was faking. Whenever he called her Lils, he wasn't actually mad. "Just promise to keep your mouth shut."

"I already said I wouldn't tell. I promise, Al."

Albus turned and left the room, and he could swear he heard Lily laughing again as he shut the door. He trusted her, he really did. But Lily had a habit of…gossiping. Not on purpose, she just didn't know how to zip her lips. Still, she'd never broken a promise to Albus, and he figured she wouldn't start now.

He went back to his room, where Scorpius was waiting nervously.

"Do I need to run for fear of death?" he asked, looking genuinely scared.

Albus laughed. "No, she said she wouldn't tell."

Scorpius let go of the breath he'd been holding. Albus sat back on the bed. "She said she knew we would get together eventually," he blurted, causing Scorpius to choke on his breath.

"Guess it was obvious?" he asked.

"Apparently," Albus responded, and they both sighed and fell back on the bed.

Lily walked into the living room at the Potter house and sat on the couch. James was already there, building a house of cards with Exploding Snap cards.

"That's dangerous, you know," Lily stated, "Uncle Ron lost an eyebrow doing that when one of the cards exploded.

James just shrugged. "He has both of his eyebrows now, doesn't he? They grow back."

Lily rolled her eyes and turned on the T.V, watching a Muggle cartoon. James took one look at her and stated, "You know a secret."

"What?" Lily exclaimed nervously, "No, not at all."

"Tell me what it is," James insisted.

"No."

"So there is a secret?"

"I didn't say that."

"You're a bad liar, Lil," James laughed.

Lily bit her lip and tried not to talk. For being such a strong Gryffindor, she didn't have much control over the words that came out of her mouth. It was times like this she wished she was a Slytherin like Albus. Then maybe she could think of a way to get herself out of this situation, which would most likely end in James knowing about Albus and Scorpius. Lily stood up and ran out of the room.

Albus and Scorpius, feeling too awkward to do anything but sit there, were doing just that.

"Why don't we just go play some one-on-one Quidditch?" Albus suggested.

"Great," Scorpius said, happy for a change of subject, "Lets go."

They walked over to the door and opened it, and saw James standing there, his fist raised, about to knock.

"Oh, hi, um," Scorpius said nervously.

"We were just about to go play some Quidditch in the yard," Albus said, elbowing Scorpius in the gut.

"Sounds fun, I'll go get Lily and we can play two-on-two," James said.

"Oh, ok," Albus said, "Why were you here anyway?"

"I just wanted to inform you that our dear sweet Lily has a secret, and that I am determined to know what it is. I wanted to know if you would help me figure it out."

"Huh? Secret? No secret," Albus said, "You should just leave her alone."

James raised an eyebrow, but decided to leave it alone. "Come one, then. Let's play some Quidditch."

"Sure," Albus said, gulping, "Let's go."

He and Scorpius followed James to go get Lily, sighing nervously.

**Review please! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

"Ouch!" Albus yelled out as James and Scorpius helped him back into the house. "Watch it!" he grimaced as his foot smacked into the doorway.

Ginny saw the three boys and exclaimed, "What happened?"

"We were playing Quidditch, and Al fell off his broom," James explained.

"You crashed into me!" Albus yelled.

"Is that true, James?" Ginny asked.

"It's…possible," James said, "But Albus wasn't even paying attention to where he was flying. He was making goo goo eyes at Scorpius here, and I couldn't avoid him."

Scorpius' eyes grew wide as he stared at James.

"Shut it!" Albus said defensively.

Ginny helped James set Albus on the couch, and she looked at his ankle. "It's only sprained," she announced, "I can fix it easily. I'll go get my wand."

She left the room and Albus glared at James. "Goo goo eyes?" he exclaimed.

James laughed. "Relax, little brother, It's just a joke."

But Albus bit his lip and stared past James at Scorpius, who looked nervous. Ginny came back into the room and quickly mended Albus' leg. Albus stood up.

"Thanks, mum," he said, "It feels perfect."

"Be careful next time," she smiled at him and left the room. James walked into the kitchen, leaving Albus and Scorpius alone.

"He's so full of it," Albus scowled.

Scorpius sighed. "He's figured it out."

"No, he's just like that. He always makes fun of me like that, saying that I love you."

"Well…do you?" Scorpius asked.

Albus stuttered, "I- I don't know. Maybe."

Scorpius smiled. He took a step towards Albus, but stopped when he heard Lily's voice. "If you don't want everyone knowing, you two might not want to start snogging in the middle of the living room." She had come in from outside and was now standing by the front door.

Albus blushed. "Just saying," Lily added with a smile.

"Albus, Lily, Scorpius, It's dinner time," Ginny called from the kitchen, and the three of them followed her voice.

Later in the night, Scorpius was sitting in Albus' room and they were playing a game of Exploding Snap. Harry walked into the room and said to Scorpius, "Your dad is here, Scorpius. Time for you to go."

Scorpius followed Harry downstairs, Albus close behind. Albus squeezed Scorpius' hand as he was leaving and they shared a look that clearly wanted a kiss goodbye. Draco eyed them with curiosity.

"You and Albus seem to be getting…ah- closer," Draco noted to his son after they'd Apparated back to Malfoy Manor. It wasn't in a cruel way, more of an observation.

"Uh, yeah," Scorpius said cautiously. Draco knew, and accepted, that Scorpius preferred guys over girls, but never really suspected he would end up with Harry's youngest son.

"It's not what you're thinking, Dad," Scorpius said, but he really was an awful liar. Draco watched his son go to his room with a small smile on his face, and went to join Astoria in their bedroom.

"What is it, love?" Astoria asked him as he lay on the bed and chuckled slightly.

"I think Scorpius and Albus have something together."

Astoria smiled. "It wouldn't surprise me. Every time Ginny's invited me to the house for dinner, Albus asks me how Scorpius is. He's all he ever talks about."

"I thought Albus liked girls."

"Just because someone never says they like blokes, doesn't mean they don't," Astoria said.

"I can't believe we're talking about this," Draco said with a slight laugh. "I thought the biggest surprise came when Scorpius told us he was a Hufflepuff. Now he's falling for a Potter."

"You know Harry and Ginny are your friends," Astoria said, poking Draco in the side.

Draco sighed. "I'm a sad excuse for a Malfoy." He laughed and looked at his wife. "Friends with Weasleys and Potters."

"I think you're great," Astoria smiled, kissing her husband.

A few weeks later, Albus was at Malfoy Manner for dinner and he and Scorpius were sitting on the porch.

"Are we ever going to tell anyone about this?" Scorpius asked suddenly.

"I- I don't think I'm ready yet," Albus said evasively.

"Ready for what?" Scorpius asked.

"For everyone to know that I…that I like blokes."

Scorpius looked slightly offended.

"What did I say?" Albus asked, "And for that matter, I know something's been bothering you for the past week or so. What is it?"

"Well….It's been weeks, Albus. Why won't you tell anyone? Are you ashamed that you like me? That you like blokes in general?"

"No!" Albus exclaimed. "It's not like that, Scor. I just…I want to take things slow and telling everyone would make that hard."

"How?" Scorpius asked, "We'd still be the same Albus and Scorpius we've always been. I want to tell our families."

"No," was all Albus could think to say.

"Do you love me or not?" Scorpius asked. It was a subject Albus had avoided since that say in the living room when he'd sprained his ankle. Albus didn't reply.

"Ok," Scorpius sniffed, "I get it. It's been a short time since we've gotten together and you're not ready to use that word. I just…I don't know. I figured….we've known each other for so long…that maybe….maybe you'd have fallen in love with me the way….the way I fell for you."

He stood up and ran into the house and Albus watched him go. Finally, he stood up and walked into the house. Instead of going to comfort Scorpius, like he knew he should, Albus asked Draco to take him home.

"Oh, ok," Draco said, "You want to go say bye to Scorpius first?"

"No….that's ok."

Draco raised his eyebrow. After watching Albus and Scorpius sneak around for the past few weeks, he was surprised to suddenly find Albus being so distant.

"Ok, then…Let's go."

Albus grabbed a hold of Draco's arm, and they Apparated back to the Potter house.

**Don't hate me! It needed some drama. XD I love the amounts of reviews I got on the last chapter. I'd love the same amount on this one, even if it's just to yell at me for making poor Albus and Scorpius argue. XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**I apologize for any typos. It is late and I am typing in the dark.**

Scorpius sat alone on his bed and huffed loudly. He's such a jerk, Scorpius was thinking as his father walked into the room.

"I just took Albus home," Draco said cautiously.

"I don't care," Scorpius said, not bothering to hide his anger.

"What's going on?" Draco asked, sitting on the bed.

"Nothing."

"I see right through that lie," Draco said, lying on his back and staring up at his son, "You're not fooling me."

Scorpius sighed and turned away from his Draco.

"Would it help if I said I've seen the way you two have been acting lately?" Draco asked, "Correct me if I am wrong, but I can tell you two have something going on. So you can tell me what's wrong, I promise I'll try and help."

"Albus is a jerk," Scorpius voiced his thoughts, "That's the end of it."

"You really like him." It wasn't a question.

"I love him!" Scorpius blurted, throwing his arms into the air, "And that's the whole damn problem!"

"What happened?"

"He doesn't want to tell his family about us," Scorpius said, "He's afraid they'll be angry or something."

"Would they?" Draco asked, "Harry's pretty understanding about most things."

"But his son being gay? Merlin, just look at the way you reacted."

"Hey, it was a bit of a shock," Draco laughed, "But you really shouldn't have just yelled it out over Christmas dinner, honestly. And even still, I understood. I wasn't mad at you."

"I know," Scorpius sighed, "But Albus is so…." He groaned in frustration, "He's just an idiot."

"Give him until tomorrow," Draco suggested, "Then try talking to him."

"Sure," Scorpius muttered, "Thanks, dad…really."

Draco sat up and smiled at Scorpius before pulling him into a hug. "I love you, son. Albus will come around. Everything will be fine."

"You're my dad, you're supposed to say that."

"I say it because it's true," Draco said, standing up and walking towards the door.

Scorpius couldn't help but smile a little after Draco left, glad his dad was always there to help.

Albus spent the rest of the night in his bedroom, refusing to come out for anything. Everyone had tried talking to him, but he refused to say anything. When Lily finally walked into the room, she smacked Albus in the back of the head.

"Lily! What the Bloody Hell was that for?"

"What happened between you and Scorpius?" Lily demanded, "I know that's why you won't tell anyone else what's bothering you, although in my opinion you should just do it, so spill. What happened?"

Albus stared at Lily, dumbfounded for a moment. When he regained his thoughts, "Go away, Lily. You wouldn't understand."

"Please," Lily scoffed, "I understand boy issues. More than you'd know."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Albus asked, "You haven't….you know…with anyone have you?"

"No, Albus. I have not. But that is not the topic of this conversation. I said spill. What happened between you and Scorpius?"

"Why should I tell you?" Albus asked.

"Because I'm the only one in this house who knows your little secret," Lily pointed out, "And if you and Scorpius are fighting, I'm the only one who you can talk to about it. Unless you want to stop being such a prat and go fix things with Scorpius on your own, that is."

Albus sighed. "You're a royal pain in my arse, you know? Ok, fine. Scorpius is getting upset with me for not wanting to tell anyone about us."

"Yet another reason you should just get it over with and tell mum and dad. They'll be fine with it, I hope you know."

"Hey mum, hey dad, I'm gay," Albus mimicked, "Trust me, that would not go well."

"And how do you know?" Lily raised an eyebrow, "Mum and dad are always really understanding, and this will not be any different. The longer you hold it off the worse it will be. Eventually Scorpius will get sick of waiting around for you to come out of the closet and he'll fall in love with someone else, so get a move on!"  
"Harsh," Albus muttered, "But you're right. I should tell…"

"So you're gonna?" Lily asked.

Albus hesitated and Lily groaned. "Just think about what I said," she said gently, before leaving the room.

Albus fell face first into his pillow and screamed at the top of his lungs into it. The pillow muffled the noise just enough to keep it in the room. When Albus sat back up he felt tears running down his face.

"Why am I so stupid?" he yelled at no one.

Past midnight, Albus was asleep. He was restless, tossing and turning in his bed. Images ran through his mind of Harry and Ginny yelling at him if they found out he was gay. Then Lily, shrugging and saying "Sorry, my mistake" as his parents kept screaming. Albus sat up in bed quickly, a gasp escaping his lips.

At the Malfoy Manor, Scorpius was still awake, staring at a picture of him and Albus that had been taken in their 5th year. The two friends were laughing and play fighting, pushing each other around and having a great time. Scorpius wiped his eyes and lay on the bed, hoping to fall asleep. Finally he did, although it seemed like only seconds later he was awake again and the sun was up.

Albus woke up the next morning feeling like he hadn't slept at all.  
"This is ridiculous," he said to himself.

After showering, Albus walked downstairs to join his family for breakfast. He ate silently, aware of everyone watching him.

"It's not like I've gone all suicidal," he snapped eventually.

"Calm down," James said, "We're just worried about you."

"You haven't said a word since last night," Ginny said, "Please tell us what's going on."

"It's nothing," Albus said.

"That's a lie," Lily said, "Albus…please, just tell them. It'll be better."

"Tell us what?" Harry asked, looking at Albus for an answer.

Albus glared at Lily. "It is nothing," he said with finality, and walked out of the room.

Scorpius arrived at the Potter house around midday, and knocked on the front door. James answered and let Scorpius in.

"Albus is sulking," he informed Scorpius matter-of-factly, "No one can get a word out of him. Maybe you can, though."

Scorpius nodded and walked upstairs. He entered Albus' room without knocking and Albus turned and yelled, "Go away-!" before realizing who he was yelling at. "Oh…" he said quietly when he saw Scorpius.

"Talk to me, please," Scorpius said, "I am sorry about last night."

"You shouldn't be," Albus said, "I'm the idiot who won't come out of the closet."

"You already have…at least with me," Scorpius said, "And that's really all that matters, I suppose."

Albus stared at the floor, tracing random patters on his bed with his finger.

"I won't make you tell your family," Scorpius said, "Just please talk to me."

"I should tell them," Albus said after a moment, "It's pointless to try and hide it."

Scorpius' spirit lifted. "So…you're going to tell them?"

"I guess," Albus sighed, standing up. "Let's go before I change my mind."

With that, Albus grabbed Scorpius' hand and dragged him downstairs.

***Zombie* So...tired. Had to update, so I hope you appreciate me staying up late to write this :P Reviews please! It will make my loss of sleep worth it xD**


	6. Chapter 6 Last Chapter

**LAST CHAPTER! Yup, I know it was a short fic, but it was originally intended to be a one shot and it got out of hand. XD Enjoy.**

"I can't do this," Albus muttered, pacing back and forth in the Potters' living room. "I just can't."

Scorpius watched Albus walk, and tried to comfort him. "They love you, you know they do. So why would you want to hide part of your life from them? Come on, Al…"

Albus stared at Scorpius desperately, wanting nothing more to do than to run out of the house and hide.

James walked into the room and groaned in frustration. Albus raised his eyebrows at him, asking what was wrong.

"Lily," James said, "I've been trying for weeks to figure out her secret."

"What secret?" Albus asked. He'd forgotten that James suspected that Lily knew something.

"That's the whole point," James said, "I don't know what it is. She won't tell me. Do you reckon she's got a crush on someone?"

"Albus knows the secret," Scorpius blurted, and Albus glared at him/ Scorpius just grinned in return.

"You do? Then tell me," James said hopefully.

"Uh…maybe…maybe mum and dad should hear it, too."

"Does that mean Lily's gonna be in trouble?" James asked.

"No…it's not about Lily. Can you go get mum and dad? And Lily," Albus added, not looking James in the eyes.

"Sure," James said, walking out of the room.

"There, see, now you have to tell."

"Oh shut it," Albus muttered, "If Lily had never found out about us, James wouldn't be so intent on discovering her 'secret.'"  
"Or, maybe Lily's just really bad at keeping secrets," Scorpius asked. "But seriously, Al. They'll be fine with it."

Harry, Ginny, Lily and James all filed into the room. Albus gulped and stood in front of them. James looked interested, Harry and Ginny looked confused, and Lily looked smug. Albus sighed.

"I- uh. I have something to tell you all," Albus started nervously.

"'Bout time," Lily muttered, but when Albus looked at her she was smiling encouragingly.

"Well….you see…." He hesitated and looked at Scorpius. Scorpius just motioned for Albus to continue.

"What is it, Al?" Ginny asked.

"I-….I-…."

"Spit it out, bro," James said in a way that wasn't unkind.

"Scorpius and I…we, well…we're sort of…..kinda…..most definitely dating."

Albus stared intently at his shoelaces and took in the silence. When he looked up, everyone was smiling at him.

"I knew it!" James suddenly exclaimed, and Albus laughed.

Albus looked at his parents nervously. They were smiling so broadly, Albus couldn't help but smile back.

"We're happy for you," Ginny stated.

"You're not…mad?" Albus asked.

"Why would we be mad?" Harry asked, "All that matters is that you're happy. And I'm glad you finally told us."

"Finally?" Albus asked, "How long have you known?"

"Since you were in your 5th year," Ginny laughed.

"But we just got together a few weeks ago!"Albus exclaimed, exasperated.

"Yeah, but it was always obvious you two would get together," James said, "Even if you were locked tightly in the closet."

Albus glared for a moment, but James just ruffled his little brothers hair and laughed. Lily hugged Albus tightly. "It's about time," she said again.

"Thanks for keeping it quite, Lils," Albus said.

"You mean….that's the big secret?" James exclaimed, "Merlin! I could have figured that out on my own!"

Everyone laughed and Albus looked towards Scorpius, grinning.

"Wasn't so bad, huh?" Scorpius asked.

"Not bad at all," Albus said.

Scorpius kissed Albus square on the lips and everyone else said, "Awww!  
"Shut it," Albus laughed.

Albus lay on his bed, his head on Scorpius' chest. Scorpius was playing with Albus' untidy hair.

"I'm glad you made me tell my family," Albus stated.

"I didn't make you," Scorpius said, "You did it all on your own."

"I…I love you, Scor."

"Love you too, Al," Scorpius said, smiling widely.

Just a few weeks later, it was time for students to return to Hogwarts.

"It's finally our seventh year," Albus grinned.

"I know," Scorpius agreed, "Last year at Hogwarts…"

"I still have no idea what I'm going to do once we graduate," Albus said, looking slightly downhearted.

"Hey," Scorpius nudged Albus' shoulder, "I'll be right there with you the whole way."

Albus smiled at his boyfriend and gave him a deep kiss. The couple said goodbye to their families and then boarded the Hogwarts Express together, hand in hand.

The people they past had a mixture of expressions as they saw the two holding hands. A few people looked confused, some looked happy, and others looked downright disgusted. But Albus ignored everyone, completely focused on Scorpius as they sat in an empty compartment with Lily, Rose, Hugo, and the twins, Lorcan and Lysander Scamander.

"I heard you two had gotten together," Lorcan said.

"Yeah, congrats," Lysander added.

"Thanks," Albus grinned.

"This is gonna be a great year," Rose said.

"The best," Scorpius agreed, smiling at Albus.

"So now that you two are together, are we going to have to watch you two snog all the time?" Hugo teased.

In response, Albus planted a kiss on Scorpius' lips, and Scorpius responded with an equally intimate kiss.

"Gross!" Lily exclaimed, "Look, I don't need to see you two doing that all the time. That's for when you're alone together."

Albus and Scorpius laughed and gave each other one last kiss before enjoying the rest of the ride to Hogwarts with their friends.

**THE END. Cheesy ending, I know. REVIEWS?**


	7. SEQUEL

Check out CHAPTER 1 of the sequel to Firewhiskey, Remember Me.

.net/s/6712386/1/Remember_Me


End file.
